Deep Seven
by Insomniac.Gaara
Summary: A Team Of Seven have just joined LVCIS the Las Vegas brach of NCIS they descover a lead to a murder cases that leads them to Dc then to parts of Asia, Europe, And Africa


**This is a fanfic about NCIS, my favorite show. It takes place at around the same time as Ziva first joins NCIS and takes place on the other side of the country, right after McGee writes his story. The names of the NCIS officers are those from McGee's story, **_**Deep Six**_**.**  
Seven stylish agents barge through the LVCIS doors. They walk up to Director Monroe's office. The eight talk for about an hour, then the seven walk down the stairs.  
They separate three ways. Three of the four girls go with two of the three men to the squad room. One girl goes to a lab and the other man goes to the autopsy morgue.  
The five at the desks are are Tori Morrison, a girl with blonde hair in ponytails with black highlights; Lyn Kavey, brown hair, long bangs; Amy McBeth, a girl with short blonde hair and brown highlights; Tony Pazzari, medium brown-black hair; and Corporal Special Agent Erik Morris LyBrid, black hair with red on the tips. The girl who went to the lab was Destinie Vitumvas, black medium hair with black eyeliner. And the man who went to the autopsy morgue was Dr. Todd Mariki, black hair.  
They are LVCIS's newest special agents.

"Tony, Lyn, get the bodies up to Mariki while me, Tori, and Amy get the evidence for Destinie!" E.M. LyBird says as he, Tori, and Amy McBeth walk over to where the biggest amount of blood is. "Tori, you go tag 'n' bag anything that may lead us to the killer."  
"Um... boss, I think the murder might be the dumping ground for a Serial Killer," Amy says to LyBrid from the top of the hill.  
Erik quickly sprints to the top of the hill to find over twenty bodies. "You guys better have some lights- we're going to be out here for a while."  
Destinie drove up to the scene to help them collect evidence.  
Amy walks past several blood-covered bodies in the ditch. Destinie approached. "Yeah, blood samples and evidence galore... I'll be busy for weeks," she says.  
Erik looks over at her. "You got five days before this case goes cold," he says to her as he walks away in search of Lyn and Tony.  
"Mwah, I love you," Lyn says as she and Tony continue kissing behind a tree and bush.  
Amy walks over to talk to Tori, who by now is busy IDing all twenty-two victims. "Tori, are you okay IDing twenty-two dead bodies?"  
Tori looks at Amy. "Yeah... I've just never seen so many bodies in one place. God... whoever did this was a real psychopath. I will find him and put him behind bars for life. He'll have to choose between lethal injection or the electric chair," Tori manages to get out before she begins to cry.  
"Here, I'll take over," Erik says as he helps Tori to her car. "You go home and get some sleep. Amy, drive her home- and be careful," he warns as he snatches the ID pad from Tori's hand and begins IDing them. He wonders how Tori does it so fast.

_ ~The Next Day~_  
"Okay, so we have two confirmed matches and twenty Jane Doe's. They all share one thing in common- Mariki says they're all in their 20's," Tori announces as she flips through twenty-two pictures of the victims. "Umm... where did Erik go?" she asks as she spins around.  
"He went down to Destinie's lab for the blood results to ID the twenty others we couldn't ID before," Amy answers as she, Tori, Lyn, and Tony walk down to Destinie's lab, too. When they get to the lab, though, Lyn and Tony are missing.  
Tori and Amy already know where they are. "They're kissing in the elevator," Amy snickers.  
"Right after they turned the power off halfway up," Tori agrees as the two advance to the lab.  
The lab is empty except for Destinie. "Um, if you're looking for Erik," she tells the two, "you just missed him. He's off to the morgue."  
Tori and Amy run up the stairs to the morgue to find Mariki and his assistant Max Lalbar all alone in the room. "Erik is in the Director's room," Mariki said before either of the women had the chance to ask where he was.  
_ ~After thirty minutes of wild chases~_  
Tori and Amy, tired, walk to their desks to find Erik with their gear. He throws the equipment at them. "Where have you two been? Go tell Lyn and Tony to get out of their love nest and join us," he commanded as he grabbed his .9 mm pistol. The five walked out.  
Tori and Amy just look at each other. "Where are we going?" Amy asks as her short blonde hair blew in the wind.  
Tori just looks at Erik as he says, "To the suspect's house."  
Lyn and Tony look over at Erik.  
"You mean... we found him?" Lyn asks as she sees Erik's head turn her way.  
"We might have, but we might be innocent," Erik replies as they barge into the apartment. "Oh," he says, shocked, as all five of them saw their suspect dead on the floor.  
Next to the body was a note that reads:  
_ i hope u enjoy this. so will u have as much fun as me?_  
_ be careful there's a chance ill be back 4 u + soon_  
_ you'r team will be no more_  
_ have fun XD !_  
_ 80 e_  
_ 40 n_  
"I guess he's innocent," Tori whispered, voice trembling.


End file.
